Valentine's Day
by Salamence Rider
Summary: A short, one-shot bit of fluff for Valentine's Day. GinoxOC, SuzakuxOC. Takes place after "Remember, Remember..."


**In honor of Valentine's Day and my singleness, I'm writing some fluff. **

**I don't own Code Geass or any of its characters, but I do own Bianca and Hana is a creation of my friend, Kate Wisely.**

**EDIT: Thanks to dofferz1 for pointing out some errors. I have now fixed them. Enjoy.**

_Valentine's Day…one of the most dual-sided "holidays" out there. You like it or you don't; there isn't an in between. Usually, I hated this holiday…I think. With your memory gone, it's hard to know. But with some of my memories back, I've gained enough to realize that this is the worst holiday ever. To my knowledge, I've never had a steady boyfriend and neither has Hana. But now she does and I think that she's trying to set me up with one of her boyfriend, Suzaku's, friends. I wasn't sure who, but I had a feeling and my feelings were rarely wrong. So now I sat, in my room, with Hana running a brush through my white hair and babbling about something._

"Bi, are you even listening to me?" She complained from behind me.

"Of course!" I lied laughing.

"Then what was I talking about?"

"Uh…who you and Suzaku are trying to set me up with?"

"Nice try. I was asking you if you wanted your hair up or down."

"I don't know, Hana! I don't even want to go!"

"Bianca, I don't care. You haven't got on a date since your accident! Please? Do this for me?"

I looked at her with pleading eyes. "Hana, you KNOW this isn't my sort of thing!"

"That is exactly why you need to do this now. Hair up or down?"

I sighed in defeat. "Up. If I'm going to suffer, I want my hair out of the way."

Hana smiled and pulled my hair into a low ponytail. "Alright. Go get dressed, and then we'll see about your make-up…"

"Hana!" I whined.

"Stop whining, Bianca. When are you going to remember that you never win?"

"Oh, I have. I'm just trying to defy fate." I replied sarcastically.

She gave me a playful shove and I stood to go put on the selected outfit. I groaned when I saw what Hana had picked out for me: a black, knee-length, a-line skirt, a sky-blue, long-sleeved, v-necked shirt, and a simple sterling silver heart-shaped necklace. "Hana, I don't even know the guy! Why are you dressing me up so much?"

"Because I can. I reserve my right as best friend to." She said heading for the door. "I'm going to go get dressed too, and you'd better be in those clothes by the time I get back."

"Yes mom." I muttered. She glared, overhearing. I smiled sheepishly as she walked out. I pulled off my sweats and tank top and tugged on the skirt. I pulled the side zipper up before sliding the shirt on over my head. After, I went to inspect myself in the mirror. I didn't look half bad, considering that three and a half months ago, I was in a coma with no memory. Hana had picked me a skirt that hid most of the scar I had on my leg, partially crippling me until I'm finished with therapy. The blue of the shirt somehow matched my violet eyes, which was an amazing feat, and everything looked great against the paleness of my skin and hair. Lastly, I fastened the necklace around my neck so that it hung a good inch above the point of the V in my shirt. Lucky for me, I couldn't wear heels because of my injury, so Hana had laid out some flats the same color of my shirt for me to wear.

"Bianca, are you dressed…yet…" She faltered seeing me in the chosen attire. "Oh my gosh…"

"What? Do you think it looks bad?" I worried.

"No…you look amazing, Bi."

"Then why so shocked? Come on, we need to get going."

"Oh no you don't. Sit." She pointed back to the chair I had previously occupied. "Stay still; all you're missing is a little make-up."

"Hana…"

"Will your whining never cease?" She dabbed at my face with some make-up before saying, "There, now you're done."

I stood, grateful. "Now where are we going?"

"Jon's going to drive you and I; Suzaku and his friend are meeting us there."

"That didn't answer my question."

"Come on, Bianca." She led me downstairs by the wrist. "Bye Lloyd!" She called as we passed him and left before stepping up to Jon.

"You two ready?" Jon asked at our approach.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"Sorry, Miss Asplund. Sworn to silence."

"Jon! That's so unfair!"

He laughed lightly. "Sorry Miss Asplund. Lady Kururugi's rules."

"When did you start listening to her over me?"

"Since she made more sense." He opened our door. "So are you getting in?"

Hana slid into the car and I reluctantly followed. Jon shut the door behind be, moved to the driver's seat, and pulled out of the Asplund house driveway. He continued to drive us into the settlement; to where I still wasn't sure.

"Hana, at least tell me where we're going!"

"We're going to this café that you and I used to go to all the time. Happy now?" Hana answered reluctantly.

"And who are we meeting?"

"Suzaku and his friend."

"And does this friend have a name?"

"Yes."

"Do I get to know what it is?"

"No. We'll be there in five minutes, you can wait that long." She stated firmly.

I sulked. "Fine."

Five minutes passed slowly and finally Jon pulled to a stop. Seconds after, the door opened revealing Suzaku's brown hair and green eyes in the doorway. He offered a hand to Hana and moved away from the door to make room for a tall, blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy with three small braids dangling from the back of his neck. "I'm Gino Weinberg." He said, offering me his hand. "You must be Bianca Asplund. Suzaku's told me a lot about you."

I took his hand and he pulled me out of the car. "I am. It's nice to meet you, Gino." He reached behind me and closed the door before leading me behind Hana and Suzaku. I noticed that both he and Suzaku were dressed fairly casually in jeans, t-shirts, and jackets.

Gino kept staring at me, trying to get some sort of conversation started. "So how long have you known Suzaku?"

"About a year, maybe a little more. He works for my brother, and recently moved in to live with us." I replied casually. "What about you?"

"Just recently, actually. But since he's one of the only other Knights around my age, we became friends fast."

"That's what he says!" called Suzaku from ahead of us.

"So had you met Hana before this?" I asked him, ignoring Suzaku's comment.

"Once, about a week ago. She said that she wanted to meet me before setting her best friend on a blind date."

We stopped in front of a four-spot table outside. Gino pulled my chair out for me before sitting across from me. "Thank you." I said, after he sat.

"You're welcome."

A young waitress came by to take our order. All of us ordered light before she walked off. "So Gino," began Hana, "what do you and Suzaku have planned for us after this?"

"If we told you," Suzaku answered, "then it wouldn't be a secret."

"Why does it have to be a secret?" I asked.

"Don't think of it as a secret then." Gino answered. "Think of it as a surprise."

"I'm not that fond of surprises." I murmured.

The small talk continued until our food came out. We ate quickly and the two boys paid. Both of them stood and Gino walked in front of me. "Ready to go?" he asked me, offering me a hand up.

"Yes. Where are we going?" I asked, taking his hand.

"We figured we'd go for a walk around here. Take in the sights, do a little window-shopping. We're going to meet Jon at the other side of the park near-by, and then he'll take us home." Suzaku answered. "Does that sound okay?"

"Sure." Hana replied, looping arms with him as they walked off.

"I guess…" was my hesitant reply. Walking wasn't a strong suit of mine at the moment. Gino and I began to follow a little behind our friends, silence overtaking us again. "So…you work with Suzaku?" I asked, out of the blue.

He nodded. "Yeah, he's Knight of Seven, I'm Knight of Three."

"I see."

"So how long have you known Hana?"

"Four years. We're both outcasts at school, so we became easy friends."

"Sounds nice."

"What about you're other friends from school?"

"I don't go to school."

"Oh." I blushed, totally embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it." We continued chatting. As the minutes passed, conversation became easier. After only half-an-hour, our laughter could be heard from all around. The park was an hour away, but because of my slowed pace it took slightly longer. As we entered the park, several rain drops fell from the sky.

"Uh-oh." Gino murmured, looking up. "Are you cold?"

"No." I said, wrapping my arms around myself. "I'm okay."

He stepped closer to me and pulled me under his arm. "I don't bite you know."

I found myself laughing and grinning. "I know you don't."

Our walk continued as the sky opened up, drenching us completely. We hurried toward a covered gazebo near the middle of the path. I began to wring out my hair as Gino laughed. "What's so funny?"

"You're totally soaked." He laughed, his three braids shaking as he did.

I grinned mischievously. "Yes, because you're so much drier."

That only made him laugh harder. He was laughing so hard that he had to sit on a bench until he stopped. "So do you want to make a run for it?"

"I can't." I murmured, my laughter suddenly stopped.

Gino stopped laughing too and looked at me with caring blue eyes. "Why not?"

"I was in an accident a few months ago and I can't run, not very well. That's why I was walking so slowly earlier." I sat down across from him and shivered.

He came up next to me and draped his wet jacket around my shoulder. "We'll take it slow then." He said pulling me to my feet.

We began to walk in the torrential downpour that had started. Gino had a protective arm wrapped around me and we continued forward. We still talked, but mostly we laughed. After 25 minutes of rain, I finally asked, "Not to complain, but how much further is it?"

"Another 20 minutes at our pace. Why, do you want to stop for a few minutes?"

"Yes and no. I do because I'm tired and my leg is killing me; I don't because I'm soaked."

"Do you trust me, Bianca?" He asked, blue eyes grinning at me. I'd noticed throughout the afternoon that they always did when he was looking at me or talking to me.

"Yes, I do." I said after only a second of thought.

"Wrap your arms around my neck." He said leaning down a little to make it easier for me.

I did and then he swept my legs out from under me, forcing me into his arms, bridal-style. I was still wrapped in his jacket and as he pulled me close and I already felt warmer. "Thank you." I said into his shirt, closing my eyes and resting against him.

"You're welcome." He walked forward, carrying me with ease. From his arms we continued to talk about ourselves, seeming like old friends. Without me slowing us down, we reached the car in 15 minutes. Hana and Suzaku were already inside. Gino let me down as we hurried to get inside.

"Took you two long enough." Suzaku joked.

I blushed furiously. "Sorry; my fault."

"He's just kidding." Hana stated. "So did you two have fun in the rain?"

I smiled at Gino. "I did."

He returned my grin. "Me too."

"Everyone accounted for?" Jon asked from the front.

"Yes." I replied. "Let's get going Jon; we're all soaked."

"Right, Miss Asplund."

"Sure, NOW he chooses to listen to me…" I mumbled, making Hana laugh.

The four of us chatted as Jon drove us back to my house. Well, technically it was Hana and Suzaku's house too. The drive was much too short, and before we knew it Jon was standing outside our door with a large umbrella.

"Are you always this prepared, Jon?" Suzaku asked, taking the offered umbrella to shield the four of us.

Jon grinned. "You learn to prepare for everything, sir."

"Thank you for driving, Jon!" said Hana as she stepped out of the car.

"It was my pleasure, Lady Kururugi."

"Thanks, Jon." Gino thanked our driver.

"You're welcome, sir."

Gino turned to offer me a hand out. I had been massaging my thigh since getting in the car, but the weight I could put on it was still minimal. I took his hand gratefully, as I did his help getting up the steps. "Thanks Jon!" I called before going inside.

Suzaku and Hana said goodbye and headed upstairs to their room. I continued to hobble with Gino's help to mine. "I could carry you again; I don't mind."

"I'm fine." I said as he half-pulled me up a step. Gino gave me a skeptical look before sweeping me into his arms and taking me the rest of the way up the stairs.

"Which room's yours?"

"Second on the left. You didn't have to do this, Gino. It isn't in the date requirement."

"I know. But I wanted to." He carried me to my door and set me down in front of it. "Can you get it from here?"

"Yeah, I keep a crutch on the other side of my door." I opened my door and grabbed it from the wall. I leaned heavily on it, smiling at the relief. "Thank you again Gino. I'll get your coat washed."

He shrugged. "No rush. So will I see you later?"

I nodded. "I hope so."

He leaned forward and planted a light kiss on my forehead. "Good night, Bianca."

I blushed. "Good night, Gino." I watched him leave before hobbling into my room. I took a long, warm shower to banish the cold before curling in my bed. I hung his jacket to dry, hoping to use it as an excuse to see him again.

_Two Years Later…_

_I used to hate Valentine's Day. But one year, I learned that it wasn't so bad. I guess I'd crossed over to the dark side, but I didn't care._

I rolled over in my bed that I now shared with my husband. He opened his arms to me so that I could curl into his chest.

"Good morning." I murmured into his shirt.

"Good morning. Happy Anniversary." Gino mumbled back.

"Happy Anniversary."


End file.
